What could be worser?
by Evil Detective
Summary: What if Kuga Natsuki is the Student Council President? How would the new student Fujino Shizuru react? ShizNat


**What could be worse?**

**A/n: -sighs- Yep, yep. I didn't enter Ro-san's challenge at April... And this is for May Challenge!! 1000 words or less... Anyway, -cough- As everyone know, Shizuru is the FAMOUS Kaichou-san, but in this fic... The student Council President is Natsuki!!**

**ps: I just sent Mel this chapter to beta, but I have edited this by myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME.**

* * *

What do you think about being a Student Council President?

Cool? Awesome? Geez, scratch that.

Kuga Natsuki, the infamous Fuuka Academy's Student Council President hate her works.

"KUGA NATSUKI!!" a loud slam was heard, and I snapped out of reverie.

"Huh?" Natsuki cooly responded, as she looked down at the fuming Suzuhiro Haruka.

"What's the meaning of tis!!" Haruka yelled, as she put some papers to the table.

"Huh?"

"This, Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected.

_'Sometimes I was wondering how strong Yukino's ears are, hearing Haruka's yell everyday...'_

"STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT!!"

Natsuki rolled out her eyes.

"I see. I'll take care of that." with this, Natsuki left the room with an angry Haruka who has summoned her element already, and Yukino who tried to stop her.

Natsuki stretched, as she smiled. She immediately ran into her beloved Ducati.

"Ara."

Natsuki was badly startled as she looked up from hugging the Ducati.

"Wha- what?" Natsuki asked as she slightly blushes.

The kyoto born girl was chuckled a bit seeing Natsuki's adorable blushes.

"My name is Fujino Shizuru, I am the new student. Douzo Yoroshiku."

Shizuru introduced herself, as she bowed slightly.

Natsuki was too stunned to even make a reply.

Natsuki was observing the other girl. She has beautiful chestnut hair, lovely red eyes, pale skin, and... luscious red lips. Natsuki shook her head to get bad thoughts out of her and there she saw...the crimson eyed girl stared at her lovingly... WHAT THE HECK!?

"Uhuh- Ku-Kuga Natsuki, Douzo Yoroshiku." Natsuki responded, as she bowed slightly.

"Ara." she started again.

'Ara? What the hell is it??' Natsuki marked to herself.

"You must be skipping your classes, ne?" Shizuru titled her chin, make a thinking pose.

Natsuki's eyebrows rose. She was being ought skipping classes by... A new student!? Is she that bad??

"Uh- None of the is your business!" She responded, as she looked away, with her reddened cheeks.

The new student's smirk grew wider.

"Alright then. I was wondering if you could accompany me to the Student Council room, but... Seeing you're skipping class now, I guess I could to that by myself. I'll see you later, Kuga-han."

Natsuki blinked.

_'Kuga-han? Wait a second... She's a Kyoto-jin!'_

"Natsuki. You may call me Natsuki." The reven-haired beauty responded.

"Ara?" Shizuru said, as she turned around.

"Then you must call me Shizuru. it's fair that way."

"Okay then Shizuru. I'm gonna accompany you to the Student Council room."

Natsuki shrugged as she started to walk.

"Ara, Ookini, Natsuki!" Shizuru chirped happily. "But... Aren't Natsuki skipping classes now? I wonder how will the Student Council President react?" Shizuru thought, with a small smile on her face.

"BA-BAKA! Do you think I'll get detention?" Natsuki narrowed her eyes, with her reddening cheeks.

Shizuru simply nodded.

"Ara, Natsuki. I could tell what the Student Council President will say..." Shizuru stopped, as she cleared her throat.

"Kuga Natsuki!? You're skipping class again!? What are you? You want another detention?" Shizuru managed to fake an angry voice, but she failed miserably.

Natsuki burst out laughing. "Geez, Shizuru. You're such an interesting girl. Were you a Student Council President before?"

Shizuru nodded a little. "Well... Yea."

Okay, so here's the Student Council's room!" Natsuki opened the door, and let Shizuru in.

"Wah, the office is quite big."

"Well, Yea. It's also quite boring." Natsuki responded casually.

After Shizuru sat down, Natsuki sat at her respective chair.

"So, Fujino Shizuru. Welcome to the Fuuka Academy. I, Kuga Natsuki, would like to greet you. Hope you have fun here!" Natsuki finished, with a wink.

Shizuru was utterly speechless...

The Student Council President is the one she say skipping classes before? What could be worse?

**A/n: Okay okay! You know, I use a lot of will power to write this! Read and review? :P And I'm gonna rewrite this... Because I update this in a rush...  
**

**Omake:**

**At the Student Council President's office**

Natsuki: ... -utterly speechless-...

Shizuru: Ara...

Evil: -sneeze-... What's wrong?

Natsuki: I am... the Student Council President?

Evil: What's wrong with that? You could make fake admissions! Isn't that great? -squeal-

Shizuru: Ara, but I like this Natsuki. She winked at me! -squeal-

Natsuki: Fake admissions? Yays! I love skipping classes!

Shizuru: Ara, me too. Especially with Natsuki. -winks-

Evil: -gulps- BYE BYE NATSUKI, GOOD LUCK!!

Natsuki: WHAT THE HELL??

Shizuru: Ara... -licks lips- I love skipping classes with Natsuki. -evil smile-

Natsuki: What!? No!! Shi-Shizuru?

**Outside**

Nao: Did you hear something?

Haruka: Where's that damn bubuzuke woman?

Evil: I didn't hear anything! I don't know where Kaichou-san is! -crosses fingers-


End file.
